A search of issued U.S. Patents in the field of nesting containers and related apparatus reveals U.S. patents related generally to the field of the present invention but which do not anticipate nor disclose the device of the present invention. The discovered U.S. patents relating generally to the present invention are discussed herein below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,540 to Lapham entitled “Nesting or Stacking Box” discloses pairs of open-top containers that can be stacked, one upon the other without covers or reorientation of one of the pair relative to the other. Similarly formed containers of multiple pairs can be nested for storage or transportation as empties. A pair of complementary containers are of similar polygonal shape in which the sidewalls are formed as complimentary approximations of sine waves (e.g., sinusoids) having similar amplitudes, but whose frequencies are spatially displaced sufficiently so that interference is created between the ingoing and outgoing portions of a sufficient number of half waves forming the wave train so that the bottom portions of such waves on one container land on the top of oppositely phased waves on the complimentary container. In use of multiple sets of pairs, similarly formed containers are identically marked or coded so that a workman (or automatic handling equipment) can readily identify whether a particular container will stack with another container of the pair, or nest with a similarly formed container. In embodiments described in the '540 patent, square boxes and approximately circular pails have been described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,675 to Miller et al. entitled “Nesting Box with Reduced Lid Flares” discloses a plastic molded tote box having one lid or opposed lids that will shingle with other lids in the open position when the box and like boxes are nested, the maximum horizontal dimension for the shingled lids, as measured outwardly from the adjacent box side wall (e.g., lid flare), is reduced by tapering the lid rib structure toward the hinge, and/or by tapering the outboard lid skirt toward the hinge, and/or by flaring one or more lid flanges, particularly the inboard flange. The latter two structural features permit increased nesting of the lid side skirts or channels, which in the closed position of the lid overlie the box side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,980 to Cino et al. entitled “Box for Use with a Dolly as a Box and Dolly System” discloses a box and a dolly wherein the box comprises a plurality of substantially upright walls with at least one of the walls having at least two surfaces disposed in an offsetting relationship for forming an overhang and wherein the dolly comprises at least one complimentary surface for engaging the overhang to support the box along the overhang. The dolly does not have to be a horizontal platform typical of conventional dollies.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,420 to Deaton entitled “Multi Size Nesting Containers with Anti-Jamming” discloses a tote box system which employs two sets of nesting boxes that are identical except for side wall height that provides different volumes and except for bottom configuration that prevents bottom damage when a tall container is nested within a short container. The bottom configuration is such that there are flat engaging horizontal surfaces supporting the tall box on the short box without substantial engagement between reinforcing channels or like slanted vertical portions of the bottom that would otherwise have a strong wedging action if they fully engaged, particularly with a large stack of nested boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,168 to Harrington entitled “Trash and Recycling Center” discloses a trash and recycling center having a modular trash receptacle unit and a modular recycling receptacle. The trash receptacle unit has at least two interior compartments and a movable lid. A trash bag can be placed in one compartment and used newspapers can be stored in the other compartment. The recycling receptacle unit has a top with a can crusher, an empty can storage area, and a slot for depositing crushed cans into the interior of the recycling receptacle. The interior of the recycling receptacle can have multiple shelves or storage drawers or, can have a single storage bin. The recycling receptacle can also have a removable counter top recycling unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,896 to Ehrlich entitled “Combined Display and Storage Rack” discloses a swingable storage rack, preferably for posters, paintings, and the like. The rack is provided with support means for pivoting about a supporting structure. Marginal holding means are provided along opposite faces thereof for displaying a work of art along each of the opposing faces. Gravity-fed storage means are provided between the display surfaces for holding and storing a plurality of copies of the works of art being displayed, which are maintained within the storage portion in tubular form. Dispensing means are provided at the bottom end thereof whereby the lowermost copy may be removed, causing the remaining copies to feed downwardly by gravity. The copy to be dispensed is lifted outwardly in a direction transverse to the plane of the work of art being displayed. Alternatively, the bottom most copy of the work of art being displayed may be drawn outwardly therefrom along a line substantially parallel to the plane of the work of art being displayed. Furthermore, a plurality of such combined display-storage racks may be pivotally mounted within a suitable support, whereby all such racks are swingable so as to facilitate observation of each of the works of art being displayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,109,456 to Heinz entitled “Support Device for Hanging Sheet-like Objects Using Thin Support Tabs” discloses holding frames for hanging sheets of documents, such as posters and charts for storage, retrieval and reorganization of the stored items. Each stored sheet has one or more flat flexible plastic tabs with holes and slits attached to the back top edge. The spacing of the tabs matches the width of the storage frame. The holding frames can be used in two positions, a storage position and a selection position. In the selection position the stored items are easy to separate, review and locate. In the storage position the items are packed tightly. The holding frames are removable from the hanging facility to change the position or for transportation to different locations.
Although application-specific packaging is known for various industrial and commercial applications, container systems for organizing, protecting and storing materials for classroom application are not generally available. In particular, materials employed for a classroom bulletin board application can be fragile and are typically employed for short periods of time, such as during specific classroom topical discussions, lessons, or holiday seasons. Storage systems which are compact, lightweight and inexpensive, while efficiently organizing and storing such materials over lengthy periods of time, often do not adequately protect the materials (e.g., poster boards), which often emerge from storage dog-eared and unsuitable for long term re-use.
Furthermore, during prolonged periods of storage, such as during summer vacation, while classes are not being held, the classrooms are often reorganized for maintenance or otherwise made available for other activities. During such times, the stored materials are vulnerable to unauthorized use by non-teachers who have access to the building. Typically available storage containers cannot be secured, such as with a lock, to avoid such unauthorized access and pilfering.
None of the above listed U.S. patents disclose or suggest an all-in-one reconfigurable stackable bulletin board caddy of the present invention.